


He Almost Had Her

by kathiann



Category: Eureka
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Romance, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathiann/pseuds/kathiann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six times Jack almost had Alison in season one. My thoughts on what Jack my have been thinking or feeling when he was in "intimate" situations with Alison leading up to the finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Almost Had Her

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Netflix. I always wanted to watch Eureka when it was on the air the first time around, but I never had the chance. Thanks to Netflix I watched all five seasons over spring break instead of catching up on my homework or finding a job. Anyway, as I'm still not doing my homework I thought I'd try my hand at some rather short drabbleish type writings. Just my thoughts on what Jack my have been thinking or feeling when he was in "intimate" situations with Alison in season 1 leading up to the finale.

**1 (pilot)**

The first time he meet her, Marshal Jack Carter couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to DOD Agent Alison Blake than meet the eye. He thought that she was the most intriguing person he had met in a long time, and that was saying something considering the Sheriffs deputy had pinned him to the ground not an hour before. And when she said that he had somewhere that he could sleep, he honestly thought, though in hindsight he wasn't sure why, that she was going to take him back to her place. He felt a connection, and he normally didn't. He wanted to ask her to come back to his room at Beverly's before he has to leave, but Zoe is there and Kevin and they are both a bit freaked out by the whole end of the world thing. When he saw her through the window of her house on his way out of town, he thought that was it, that he would never see her again. He didn't plan on becoming sheriff of the town of mad scientists.

**2 (Invincible)**

It would have been so easy to lean over and kiss her, she was right there; lying next to him, but the thought of movement was too much to bear. She had been so tender, insisting on helping him by wrapping his broken ribs. When they woke up together on the same bed, in the same state as they went to sleep the night before he knew that they had missed another chance to bring their relationship to the next level. Not that Zoe or anyone else would believe them had they found out.

**3 (Right as Raynes)**

The night after they were stuck together on the fence, he couldn't sleep. All he could think about was her body, pressed against his, and her wiggling. He'd wanted to kiss her, right there in the middle of a farm stuck to a fence not carrying that Jo was going to be right back, not caring that there were cows and pig and people lurking right around the corner. The smell of her perfume haunts his dreams that night and he's not sure that he will ever be able to scrub it from his mind.

**4 (Primal)**

She is the most amazing woman he has ever met. Strong and beautiful. And when he tells her, he knows she doesn't believe. He knows she thinks it's just to get Stark mad, get the nano Starks to all come to one place. But it's the truth. And when he kisses her, it's like nothing he has ever felt before. Her lips are soft, the kiss is gentle. And even though he knows that Zoe is watching her from the sound booth, he doesn't care. He can't get enough of her. He wants her now more than he ever has. But all too soon, he was surrounded by an army of Nathan Stark and it was over and he was left with the feel of her in his arms and the way she tasted.

**5 (Purple Haze)**

He has to be dreaming. Allison Blake is standing in front of him in nothing but a few strips of satin and lace. Every fantasy come true. Since that first day in town when he thought she was bringing him home with her to just last week when he was kissing her to save the town, he had wanted this. He had wanted her. He silently cursed the voice of his mother in the back of his head telling him that if someone was intoxicated or not themselves that he shouldn't take advantage of them. He cared too much for Allison to let some unknown GD project ruined any chance that they had of ever being together in real life. As much as it killed him, he was going to have to tell her no. He wasn't going to have sex with her. Not today. Not until he knew, she was back to her regular levelheaded self.

**6 (H.O.U.S.E. Rules)**

He knew that this house was a bad idea the first time he stepped into it. Sure, he had loved the beer on tap in the fridge and that he never had to clean anything (how did SARAH clean with no hands anyway?), but he'd always been slightly unsettled by the fact that she could see him. And now it was all blowing up in his face. Not that it was all bad of course. He was holding Allison in his arms again. If he was going to freeze to death, there was no one he would rather have in his arms than her. Even if he couldn't kiss her this time, even if he couldn't tell her he loved her. He could still hold her. And that was almost enough.


End file.
